Longtails past
by Oddleaf
Summary: A shodowy figure makes it's way through ThunderClans camp, Who it turns out to be, and her past turns out to be the biggest joy, and most exiting story, one cat could ever imagine.       Rated T for safety.


** Longtail's Past**

_ ( No Allegiances…Cry about it.)_

_Night filled The Empty Hollow like dark Snow filling an empty hole. The Sky was Black. There was no moon out tonight, and all the stars were hidden by clouds. The world was still. There was no wind tonight, and the annoying rustle of leaves and chirping of crickets were silenced._

_The only sounds to be heard all around were the gentle snores of the tired warriors._

_And…paw steps?_

_Yes, that was right, In the midst of this dead silence, if one listened VERY Carefully, They could hear Rapid Paw steps. But of who?_

_To the wary apprentice, it sounded as if a warrior had just run through WindClan and back, To the ferocious warrior, it sounded like An Elder had just gone on a territorial extrusion, And to the trained senses of the Medicine cat, it sounded as if a Very Sickly cat needed to slow down and catch their breath before it was too late._

_But it was none of these. It was not an invasion or a pathetic cry for help, No cats had been running and none were sick. No… Those paw steps meant so much more._

_In a moment the paw steps were silenced. Whoever had made them had stopped short and was trying not to breathe. The Lithe figure could hardly be seen in the dead o night, and even its Glowing Topaz eyes were squinted, struggling to fight the shadows._

_The Figure had pushed herself down to the earth. Her ears were plastered to her head and her tail was neatly tucked between her legs. Her movements, once so rapid, were now slow and carefully measured. She hardly dared breathe, and when she did, not even the best Rabbit in the forest could hear her._

_Even so, if one got close enough, they would choke miserably on her fear scent, that hung around her like a dark cloud._

_Slowly, so slowly, the figure made her way across the earthen floor. Her moth was open slightly, and she seemed to be following a vague hint instead of a scent trail._

_Finally, the Figure arrived at what she prayed to be her destination._

_Inching delicately, she slid into a bramble-protected den. _

_The Slight bit of light that she had relied on outside was gone, and the she-cat could no longer see her nose on front of her face._

_The she-cat was surprised o find only two figures sleeping in the den, and she could tell by scent that one of them had more moons on her than fleas._

_The other? Could it be? Really? Oh Great StarClan It was!_

"Longtail?"

_The cats' voice was barely a whisper, and she was surprised that even she could hear her own voice._

"Longtail?"

_She whispered again, this time, audibly._

_Still, the figure showed no response. Her eyes had adjusted to the tiny bit of light in the den, and she could just make out the vague shape of a cat, much too young be in the elders den._

"Longtail?"

_She asked once more, this time, tensely reaching out a sheathed paw._

"Wha? Huh? What's that…ROGUE?"

_His Voice was loud, much louder than any cat would use this late at night._

"Firestar, Inva-!"

_No! Fear echoed around the she-cat's head and she screamed silently. Without thinking, she slammed her paw on the toms head, bringing him down momentarily._

"Would you _shut up?_" _She hissed her voice a fierce whisper._

"_Myrrh!" Came his reply, and she realized that she still had him down. She lifted her paws carefully, and murmured "_Shh...Keep it down. Longtail, we need to speak."

_Even in the dark cave, she could see the toms Glowing sightless eyes._

"Tell me who you are, Invader, and I Might not chase you into the warriors den!"_ His voice was stretched, and she could tell he wasn't about to back out on his threat._

"I didn't expect you to remember me, Longtail. But please, can we go somewhere safer?"

"Not until you tell me who you are. I can smell you're stench, and I can tell you're not ThunderClan!"

_The she-cat sighed, looking at the tom with enough love in her eyes to drown a small kit._

"I'm Oddleaf."

_It had been a while sense the she-cat and given her name to any cat, And It felt odd telling this cat, who was ready to rip out her throat. But the tom was not impressed._

"Oddleaf? I don't know any cat called Oddleaf."

_For a moment, Oddleaf was frozen. He didn't remember? How could he not…wait!"_

"No…not Oddleaf that is...It was…Markedpaw; I mean my name is Markedpaw."

_The tom froze. His eyes suddenly blazed with cold fire, and his spine arched._

"How do you know that name? How dare you say that name! Get away from me!"

_He almost lurched at her, but instead stared at her with freezing empty eyes._

"No, Longtail, You don't understand…It _is _me. Trust me!"

"Never. Markedpaw disappeared all too long ago. She is gone."

_Oddleaf felt her heart fall to her stomach. Did the tom really not believe her? How could she convince him?_

"Longtail, I swear I am Markedpaw, _was _Markedpaw. I have Grown Longtail, but you must believe me!"

_Longtail Marched closer. His eyes were wide and he breathed in deeply, taking in all of her scent. This time when he spoke, there was raw emotion coating his words._

"Markedpaw?"

"Yes."

_Suddenly the tom fell to his paws. He stared hard at the ground and his entire body shook. He Looked Overwhelmed. She could small fear beginning to weave through his fur, Mixed with utter delight._

"Markedpaw! Er…What did you say you're name was? Oddleg? Does it matter? Oh Markedpaw! Wait…How did you get here? Where have you been? Oh Markedpaw!"

_He buried his nose into her fur and she did the same. Her heart ached with love, and she just wanted to cover him with licks. But not here._

"Longtail, please, can we go somewhere safe? If you're warriors see me…"

_The tom took a step back, and nodded at her._

"Come with me. I know a safe place where we can talk."

_Even without his sight, Oddleaf found that Longtail was a skilled warrior. He seemed to know every tree, bush and bramble, and she son found it pointless to call out hazards._

_He eventually led her across the territory, to an Old Twoleg nest. He promised her it was empty._

"So Markedpaw, Sorry, Oddleaf…What happened?"

"Well…"


End file.
